


Lady of the Night

by Tarlan



Series: Dark Gift [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman approaches Chris in the saloon, Chris sees more than her pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> Written for **Slavelabour** as a Trick or Treat gift!

In the street outside, Chris heard the clatter of the stagecoach as it arrived more than four hours late, according to the details he gleaned from those present. Several strangers wandered in, looking in dire need of food and drink so it did not take long before Chris read the reason for the delay from these mortals. The stagecoach had broken an axle more than ten miles outside of the town, and it had taken hours for the driver and the man riding shotgun to fix it.

All eyes turned to the batwing doors, the room falling silent as another person drifted in--a woman--and Chris sensed the increased excitement from the men present as he noted the woman's less than appropriate apparel that marked her as a working girl rather than a lady. Her silken dress fell from rounded hips, with the swell of her exposed breasts almost falling out of the tight bodice. Her painted lips formed a sexy smile as she eyed the men like a child in a candy store.

Eventually, her eyes settled on him and he watched as she sashayed across the saloon floor, the low edge of her dress sweeping the sawdust laid to soak up spills of beer, whiskey and blood.

"Hello, stranger," she sighed sweetly. "Buy a lady a drink?"

He debated on calling her out as no lady, for none of his female earthly acquaintances would drink inside a saloon unless they had _business_ to attend to. Still he was intrigued by her attention. Carefully, he pushed out a chair, inviting her to sit at his table, and a flick of his eyes brought the bartender across with a fresh glass. Chris poured a generous amount into the glass and gently pushed it across to her, smiling as she reached for it and sipped delicately.

"Why, thank you..."

"Chris."

"Chris," she repeated in a sultry tone.

Her thoughts were a little clouded at first, lost in the buzz of whiskey diluting the blood from his feed earlier that evening. He caught all the usual thoughts and images, seeing himself through her eyes as she savored his green eyes and soft smile, no longer embarrassed at being called handsome, or even beautiful by mortals. The darkness began to swirl within her, with thoughts of treachery and murder guiding her footsteps from one territory to another, always one step ahead of the law. A black widow, enticing men to her ample bosom, to her bed, before taking all they possessed, and eventually even their lives.

He had known another like her once... Ella Gaines.

She startled a little when Vin sank into the seat beside her. Vin offered an intrigued smile to both of them, lingering longer on Chris as he waited for an explanation for their not necessarily wanted company. Chris shared the images he had picked up from the woman, and saw Vin's mouth tighten in repugnance.

"A fine gentleman like yourself must certainly have a place for a lady to spend the night," she inquired, looking up at him through coy eyelashes.

Chris grinned brightly and stood slowly, offering his arm to the so-called lady and tipping his hat to Vin even as he sent a request for Vin to join him. He walked her along the main street towards the stables, and then further still, up a slow incline to where the mortals buried the earthly remains of their beloved dead.

"Where are we going?" She asked and Chris could hear a tremor of fear vying with curiosity.

"Here," he stated softly as they moved beyond sight of the small backwards town to an area behind the graveyard that was lit only by starlight. For Chris, and for Vin who waited ahead in the deeper shadows, it was almost as bright as daylight. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, mesmerized by him, and he slid his mouth away to nuzzle at her throat, feeling the strong beat of her heart pushing blood through her veins. She gasped as Vin came up and wrapped himself around her from behind but Chris soothed her momentary fear with whispers that reached into her black heart and mind. He bit down slowly, teeth sinking into soft flesh cleanly, and groaned at the rich taste of blood welling up, feeding him. Slowly, he lowered her to the ground and Vin dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her heavy skirt aside gently as he nuzzled between her creamy thighs. She whimpered as he bit down on her inner thigh, and Chris smiled as his lover and eternal companion fed, feeling the lethargy growing within her as they slowly drained her. For a moment, she almost realized her mortal danger, panic filling her mind but he soothed her again. Unlike with her own victims, he and Vin gave her a peaceful death, and once they had finished feeding, they reached for each other, lapping up spilled droplets of blood before kissing deeply, hands gliding over blood-warmed skin, ghosting lower to wrap around hard flesh.

They moved together, opening their minds to each other as they came in each other's hand, momentarily lost in the sensations and complete belonging.

Later, after they had buried the body where it would never be found, they returned to the stable to saddle their horses, and rode on into the night.

END


End file.
